


Accidental

by jennisnotokay



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Yuto accidentally texts Hyunggu instead of Yanan.





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke about this on Twitter and then I decided to write it. Short and sweet. Something to pass the time as I write something else that is super angsty and needs a lot more time.

He was blatantly staring at the other from across the room. It was another movie night at Casa de la Shinwon and that meant hundreds of pillows pulled from all the rooms and from other apartments around the giant TV. 

The movie, Infinity War obviously, was flashing and while they all had seen it in theaters - Hongseok saw it five times - they still got together to watch it again. 

Yuto was sitting in the armchair, his long legs gaining over the arm while he leaned against the other, his chin resting on his hand and he “discreetly” stared at Hyunggu. 

Hyunggu was across the room, curled up in a dozen blankets as he leaned on Hwitaek. They weren’t together. They just cling to each other because Hyunggu thrives off attention and Hwitaek was more than willing to offer it. He was also certain Hwitaek had this weird on and off again thing with Shinwon and some girl in his Musical Theory class. It was weird cause Shinwon and Wooseok had a thing, but only Yuto was aware of it.

Wooseok was leaning back on the chair, Yuto was sitting on, his long legs spread out, almost touching Shinwon’s. The sexual tension between those two was weird.

After a good two minutes of leering, his phone buzzed. He glanced down at it to see it was Hyunggu. 

Yuto was in his own little Hyunggu world to actually notice the other caught him. He blushed a bit, but he didn’t think Hyunggu could notice. 

He saw Hyunggu tap on his phone, signaling Tuto to check his messages.

Turning his eyes to his phone, he could have hurled himself out the window at the text message.

**Hyunggu** : You might want to take a picture. It’ll last longer. 

Yuto made a strange noise between a choke and a cough. Wooseok reached up, patting his leg, “There, there, bud. It’ll be okay. It’s just a movie.”

He swatted the hand away and turned his eyes back to Hyunggu. The other was hiding his smile behind his blanket, but he still eyed Yuto. 

Gaining some sort of courage or just stupidity, he decided to text back.

**Yuto** : There was a big bug flying around you.

**Hyunggu** : Sure there was. 

**Yuto** : there was! I’m talking huge.

He watched Hyunggu for a moment. The other actually glanced around, looking for this giant bug. He turned his eyes to Yuto, squinting at him in suspicion. 

Yuto’s phone vibrated in his hand, but it wasn’t a message from Hyunggu. It was Yanan this time.

**Yanan** : You know, you could just ask him to go with you somewhere to talk since you seem so interested in each other.

Yanan was on the main couch, Changgu in his arms. They were curled around each other on one side of the couch, while Jinho and Hongseok were on the other.

**Yuto** : What are you even getting at? 

**Yanan** : Ask him out.

He looked away from his phone when a loud scene popped on the screen. He watched for a few more moments, his attention taken again until another sound came from his phone and Yuto started texting Yanan.

**Yuto** : Hyunggu and I have been friends forever. I can’t ask him out. It’ll ruin everything and if he said no it would kill me. I’ll get over it. I’ve gone this long. I’ll figure something out.

Yuto guessed that was enough to shut Yanan up the rest of the film because he didn’t get another text back from him. 

When the movie was over, they were all shuffling, getting ready to move. Yuto had made a point of not looking at Hyunggu through the rest of the film. He already got caught by Hyunggu and Yanan. He didn’t want it to become a bigger thing, especially if Hyojong noticed. The entire movie night would surely be ruined.

As he’s stretching his arms above his head, trying to get out the kink, his eyes found Hyunggu’s again. The other was frowning at him, but as soon as he realized Yuto saw him, he’s up and turning away and heading over to talk to Jinho and Hongseok. Yuto had no idea what that was about.

Yanan came over to Yuto, resting a hand on his shoulder, “So you just ignore texts, huh?”

Yuto looked at him, “What?”

“You never texted me back,” Yanan repeated, frowning.

“I did,” Yuto pulled out his phone and opened it, showing the text to Yanan.

“Um,” Yanan turned the phone back to Yuto, “Y-you didn’t send this to me.”

Yuto glanced at his screen and thought he was going to throw up. Hyunggu came over then, “Hey, Yuto. Can we talk?”

At that moment, his eyes went wide as he stared at the other. Hyunggu seemed shy, almost unsure of himself. Hyunggu was rarely ever shy, except for five minutes before he was supposed to perform and he never let anyone see that (except Yuto).

“Yanan and I were going to go to my dorm and play Smash actually.”

“No, we weren’t.”

Yuto turned to look at Yanan and glared, while the other just shrugged, “Hey, Changgu, let's go hang out and play Smash in your dorm.”

Changgu was up from his spot and besides Yanan in seconds. They linked arms before they waved their goodbyes and headed out, leaving Yuto and Hyunggu with some awkwardness hanging over him.

Yuto felt like he was going to be sick. His crush was supposed to stay a crush, some secret thing that Hyunggu was never supposed to know about. Hyunggu was amazing in every way and having the other acting awkward and unsure around him, he doesn’t think he’d be able to survive that.

“I wanna play.”

Hyunggu’s voice was soft, sweet like cotton candy. Maybe that was just Yuto’s “Hyunggu filter”, as Wooseok liked to call it. Everything Hyunggu sounded perfect to Yuto. What was he supposed to do now? He’d be stupid to say.

He couldn’t say no, “Sure.”

Since it seemed he’d have his dorm to himself, Wooseok having disappeared into further into Shinwon’s house, the two took their leave and took the short walk back to campus. 

They didn’t talk, but occasionally they bumped into each other. Yuto tried really hard not to look at Hyunggu. It was a very hard skill he hadn’t always been good at, especially tonight. He sometimes glanced around pretending he was looking at something else. Hyunggu would look at him and smile cutely. Yuto’s heart fluttered every time.

Once they were finally in Yuto’s dorm he shared with Wooseok, Yuto moved to turn on his Switch, but Hyunggu’s hand wrapped around his wrist, “I didn’t actually want to play. You suck anyway.”

“Ouch,” Yuto pretended to be hurt, but Hyunggu was right. Yuto sucked at fighting games and most games, to be honest. Hyunggu was weirdly amazing at them as the undefeated champion. Yuto was convinced that Hyunggu could do anything.

Hyunggu chuckled, “Sorry, but I feel bad kicking your ass as Isabelle when you’re Link. It just feels wrong. He’s the Champion and she’s the Mayor’s assistant.”

Yuto chuckled softly, “Wooseok is convinced she once worked with the CIA and is now undercover.”

“He would say that.”

“Yeah.” 

They were quiet again. Yuto sat down on his bed while Hyunggu sat across from him. He seemed to be searching for the right words to say. It was driving Yuto crazy. His stomach was churning. He didn’t want to hear what Hyunggu had to say.

“Look, about the text,” Yuto spoke up first. Hyunggu looked up at him and the words died in his throat. 

Hyunggu’s eyes were big and wide and just so fucking bright. Yuto had a theory that when Hyunggu was born, stardust fell in his eyes because he swore they sparkle like something star. It wasn’t even fair how beautiful and bright the other was.

“Um, the text… it was… I just…”

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

Yuto glanced at Hyunggu. The other was smiling at him, his head tilted to the side as he looked at Yuto. He was so adorable. Yuto wanted to take a picture just as Hyunggu suggested earlier.

“It’s fine. Honestly, I’ve been waiting for you to confess to me for like… ever. It sucks that it was through an accidental text message, but I was starting to worry,” Hyunggu shrugged, speaking in a matter-of-fact type of way.

Yuto was lost. Other than being lost in Hyunggu’s star-like eyes, he was just lost in what to say. Hyunggu already knew? Hyunggu was waiting for him to confess? Hyunggu knew and was waiting for a very long time? This was a lot to take him.

Hyunggu giggled. He actually giggled and Yuto groaned, falling back on his bed, “I’m such a loser.”

That made Hyunggu laugh, but he was up on his feet, crossing the room and getting on the bed, taking a spot next to Yuto. He leaned on his arm and looked down at Yuto, “You’re not a loser. You’re a dork, actually.”

“Thanks,” Yuto replied sarcastically.

Hyunggu laughed again, “You’re welcome.

Yuto sighed, pushing himself up. He used his arms to hold himself up as he looked at Hyunggu, “This wasn’t the way I wanted to confess to you. Though to be fair, I probably never was.”

“Disappointing, but I figured. I didn’t try either,” Hyunggu nodded, “You could try again though.”

“Huh?”

Hyunggu sat up straight, resting his hands in his lap, “Redo. Confess to me again.”

Yuto raised a brow, “Seriously?”

“Yeah! I want a real confession. I want to hear you say it.”

He felt very vulnerable now as he looked at Hyunggu’s bright smiling face. The other was just so damn perfect. Yuto was not. He was a mess of nerves who messed up his Korean and was barely passing his math class and honestly had no idea what he wanted for his future, but he knew he wanted Hyunggu to be a part of it.

And he didn’t realize he said any of that out loud. 

Hyunggu was staring up at him with big eyes and a surprised expression. His cheeks a little flushed, “You… want me in your future?”

“Uh… Yeah. I’ve always… loved you, Hyunggu. No one has ever made me feel anything the way you do. You’re… you’re like the sun. I love revolving around you,” Yuto admitted, blushing a bit.

Hyunggu giggled again, reaching out to grab Yuto’s hands, “I don’t want you to revolve around me. I want you beside me.”

“Really?”

“Really really,” the other grinned, “Truth is, when I started to realize you liked me, I started watching you too. I love the fact you get scared so easily and that you suck at Smash.”

Yuto chuckled, “Let it go.”

“Never,” Hyunggu grinned wickedly for a moment before his smile was soft again, “And I love how you always look at me like I’m special. Like I really shine the brightest, even when I think I’m a little dull.”

“You? Dull? Impossible.”

“Shush. My confession.”

Hyunggu’s hand hit his chest in annoyance, but Yuto’s hands wrapped gently around Hyunggu’s wrist. He brought Hyunggu’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Hyunggu’s face flushed even more, “You always treat me like I’m precious. I fell for you before I knew it.”

Yuto smiled at Hyunggu and the other smiled back, “I love you too, Hyunggu.”

Their lips met them, Yuto not wanting to hold back. Hyunggu was more than happy to kiss the other back, his free hand moving to rest on Yuto’s cheek. 

They pulled away, resting their forehead together, both smiling. This was right.

—

“I can’t believe you confessed by accidental text,” Hyojong laughed the next day.

Yuto groaned, but Hyunggu laughed, his arms wrapped tightly around Yuto’s waist, “It was so cute though. I liked it.”

The taller male smiled, kissing Hyunggu’s head, “And that’s all that matters.”

The two smiled up at each other, sharing a small kiss before Hyojong burst out laughing again, “A text message!”


End file.
